Demoted Chapter 1
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Aleshi gets demoted fro her rank as 3 Squad captain back down to third seat of the 10th division! How's she gonna respond?
1. Chapter 1

Another captain's meeting. Yawn. Although, today was supposed to be different. All the captains were supposedly in on the little 'secret'. Some big surprise for me.  
I stood in line nervously, awaiting the big news. What was it?  
"Furthermore," Yama-sama said, "we have a new captain joining us."  
No one seemed to react to this except for Toushirou. He looked over at me with extremely sad eyes. Wonder why…  
"Awesome!" I said. Every eye there turned and looked at me in surprise. I ignored this gesture.  
"Which squad?" I asked.  
"Unfortunately, he is replacing you." Yama-sama said.  
My jaw dropped. I laughed nervously.  
"Heh…good joke! Seriously, which squad?" I said.  
Everyone looked at me sadly…well…almost everyone.  
"Silence! This is not a joke. He will be replacing Aleshi Iwadoshi officially tomorrow. Aleshi will serve in her former position as third seat of the Tenth Division. Dismissed!" Yama-sama declared.  
Everyone walked past me, a few of them putting their hand on my shoulder as consolation. Toushirou came up to me last. I clenched and unclenched my fists.  
"Aleshi? Are you going to be okay?" he asked.  
"I…think…so…" I muttered.  
He took my arm and led me out of the room. I couldn't see anything the entire way to my…former…barracks. My vision was completely blurred.  
I knew where Toushirou was taking me, I just didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.  
I felt him sit me down on the bed and grab my shoulders. I blinked and realized my eyes were full of tears. They streamed down my face although I made no sound.  
"Aleshi…" Toushirou started.  
"I need some hard liquor." I mumbled.  
"Not now, Ale-"  
"YES! NOW!" I shouted.  
"I wonder what bastard gets my job?" I mumbled before chugging a bottle of sake.  
"No one knows that yet." Rangiku said thoughtfully, "Not even Hitsugaya-taicho."  
"That's no surprise." I said.  
"Iwadoshi-san…" Izuru started.  
"Ah! It's Aleshi-chan now. No need for honorifics anymore." I said, holding up my hand.  
I took another drink of sake. God, it tasted so good right now.  
"Aleshi-chan!" Rangiku said, "I'd go easy on the sake if I were you!"  
"Why's that, Rangiku-chan?" I asked, taking another drink.  
"Well, it's because…ano…" she started.  
"Because of my size right? It'll go right through me, right?" I finished, pushing my hand forward for the 'right through' motion.  
Rangiku nodded shyly and I waved her off.  
"It's a special occasion." I mumbled.  
Izuru grabbed my hand before I could take another drink. I glared at him.  
"Izuru. Let go of my hand." I growled.  


He shook his head. I narrowed my gaze at him.  
"Izuru. Now." I snapped.  
"Iwad-Aleshi-chan. You've had three bottles. That's enough." He said.  
I turned to face him. He gulped.  
"Izuru. Dear, Izuru. I was just demoted two- count 'em, two- seats. My title was revoked and my pride was shattered. You don't think that I maybe need at least two more bottles?" I asked.  
"Aleshi-chan. Let's get you out of here." He said.  
I grumbled to myself and slammed the bottle down. He was right.  
"Fine." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

I put the money down on the bar and stood up. All three of us walked out of there as if we were completely sober, although I usually couldn't hold my liquor. This was new.  
"Hey, I'll see you guys tomorrow, after the new guy is introduced." I said, waving.  
"Aleshi-chan! I'm coming with you." Izuru said.  
"Sure. We're going to the same place." I shrugged.  
I headed in the direction of my barracks, and then stopped. Should I really go there, or somewhere else. I mean, these weren't my barracks anymore. I decided I should go there anyways, to, you know, pack.  
I was about to start walking again, when my knees buckled and I fell over. What the hell?  
"Ah! Aleshi-chan! Are you alright?" Izuru asked worriedly.  
"Yeah…I…I" I started.  
Then, I burst into tears. Izuru wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his shoulder. We stayed like this for a long time, until I felt him shift and look up at someone. I pulled back and looked up to see Shumio with a concerned look on her face.  
"What's wrong with her?" she demanded, trying to catch her breath.  
"Well…" Izuru explained my whole situation to her.  
The entire time, I didn't look at either of them. I just sat there, hiccupping and trying to calm down. I felt Shumio wrap her arms around me. I almost bawled again, but instead, hugged her tightly back.  
"Aleshi…" she whispered.  
"I'll be fine. As long as I have booze and friends, everything'll work out." I replied.  
Shumio and I let go of each other and I stood up and headed for the barracks once more. I wasn't going to wait for anyone either.  
"Aleshi-chan…"  
"I'm fine, Izuru."  
"Aleshi-chan, you need help." Shumio said.  
"The sake was my help! That's all I need right now! About three more bottles and I'll be good!" I retorted.  
"And besides," I continued, "anyone who can help is probably sleeping. It's late."  
"I'm taking you to Hitsugaya-taicho." Izuru said.  
"I don't need him right now!"  
Izuru and Shumio looked at me, surprised. I had never said I don't need Toushirou. This was a night for just about anything to happen. Surprises around every retort.  
"You don't need me right now, eh?" Toushirou said from behind me.  
"Hi-Hitsu-kun! I didn't know-"I started.  
"It's alright." He interrupted, holding his hand up,"I understand you want to be alone right now. But, please, come with me for tonight. I'll help you pack in the morning."  
I nodded slowly. I really didn't want to go with him, but what choice did I have? He was a captain after all, and I was his third seat.  
"Alright you win." I said.  
"One quick question before you guys go." Shumio said, "How much sake did you drink, Aleshi?"  
"Three bottles…why? I feel sober." I replied.  
"You sound sober. That's incredibly strange. You can't usually hold your liquor." Toushirou said.  
"I know." Shumio said, "Feel better Aleshi. I'll help you in the morning too."  


"Thanks. See ya later." I said, waving. I didn't look back to see if Shumio and Izuru had waved back.  
Toushirou and I walked in silence for a long time. Half way there, he reached out and took my hand in his. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Aishiteru, Hitsugaya-taichou." I said.  
"Hitsugaya-taichou?! No, none of that." He replied.  
"Why not? You are my superior. I must respect my superiors." I shrugged.  
"No. I am your boyfriend. Not your superior." He said, shaking his head.  
"How about I call you Toushirou when we're alone or around friends, but everyone else, it's Hitsugaya-taichou. Fair?" I suggested.  
"Whatever." He shrugged.


End file.
